Absence of Light
by Chibes
Summary: Usagi went to school early one day and a life changing event marks her a hero. But how can she still be the Champion of Love and Justice when hospital bound? And what will Mamoru do when the pieces fall into place? 1st season UxM
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (this is only the karaoke room at the arcade everything else is first season SM) Nor do I own Gravitation and any InuYasha references…_

_Kat, love me it's not an InuYasha fan-fic for once (actually 2x check the FB one I wrote)_

_What if Usagi wasn't there?_

_This question popped up in my head as I was reading Alicia Blade's awesome SM fiction. This very short fiction (might be a two-five shot) delves into that._

---------------------

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter shouted concerned for the hair buns totting super heroine as the battered blond stood up shakily taking her discus in hand and shouting weakly, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The tiara glowed and hit the target before it began a wobbly path back to the exhausted senshi of the moon. Sailor Venus looked around before she gave the okay to de-transform and Makoto took the exhausted Usagi and placed the now slumbering blond onto her back and carried her towards Rei's temple, where they had already laid out a first aid kit.

Makoto laid the girl down and Usagi sleepily mutters that she was fine just tired before she fell back asleep. Ami nodded, "Yes, our senshi abilities have given us accelerated healing the only down side is…"

Rei pointed at the lump on her mattress, "We end up like Odango Atama. Where was Tuxedo Kamen? If he was there she never would have been hurt."

Minako nodded thoughtfully, "True, maybe he was somewhere where he couldn't get to us…her?"

----------------------

Mamoru bit his lip as he stared out of the window from the hotel room he was in, it was the second time in three days he had felt that Sailor Moon was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it. But thankfully this was the last night in Hong Kong and he was heading back in the morning…he had a certain meatball head to torment.

But as thoughts of one dumpling headed girl entered his mind so did thoughts of another whose face he could never truly make out due to the glamour that was apart of her fuku.

He turned back to the task of packing up his suitcase, slipping in a small turtle keychain souvenir for Motoki between his sweaters. Taking in the Hong Kong skyline he sighed he could wait to get back and go back his usual routine.

--------------------------------------

Usagi woke up the next day with a quick gasp, but turning to Rei's _Gravitation_ clock she realized she was early and not only that Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto were all still sleeping, 'Yes, I'm not late for once, I know I'll eat breakfast out today and still get to school before everyone. HA! let's see Haruna-sensei give me detention today!'

The bouncy girl hopped off the bed and over the sleeping bodies before heading to the shower to freshen up and leave so that she would have time to eat at WacDonalds before heading towards Juuban Junior High.

-----

Mamoru rubbed his arms as an odd jolt of apprehension ran through him before he shook it off and boarded his flight back to Tokyo. 'It's nothing, Mamoru no baka. Jeez next thing you know you will be jumping at every little thing and wailing like Odango Atama.'

He smiled to him self; he couldn't wait to see her again. Nor could he wait to get back to his classes after this weekend seminar on the advancements in the medical field.

Even as he settled in his seat he could not but help feel the apprehension settle in his gut that something bad was going to happen that day.

-----------

A shadowed figured grasped his gleaming weapon, he was tired of it all and he wanted to make everyone who played a part in the misery he suffered during the past two years of middle school pay.

------------------

Usagi ran through the streets of the Juuban district racing her way to WacDonalds before the morning crowd got there. She thanked her luck stars she managed to get her homework done before the youma attack. Ordering her meal, she sat down at a booth a began to munch on her breakfast sandwich silent chewing punctuated by thoughtful sips of her Orange Julius when Umino showed up startling the girl and receiving a face full of the orange drink for his efforts. Taking his glasses off and moping his face with a napkin he waved off Usagi's apologies and smiled at the girl, 'I'm surprised, Usagi-san, that your up this early." "What are you doing here, Umino-kun?"

He pointed to his uniform, "I work here before school starts yep yep I work the midnight to 6am shift; I thought you knew…I told Naru."

Usagi stood up and finished off her ice cream drink, "That's interesting but I ought to get going I want to show Haruna-sensei that I can to be on time and it not be the end of the world." Umino stood up as well, "If you don't mind waiting so that I can change and we could get to school together while I tell you some of the latest news I've heard regarding the Sailor Senshi."

The moon bunny shrugged, she had time and she was rather interested in what the latest gossip surrounding her and the other scouts was. The bespectacled youth jumped up and hurried towards the locker room where he quickly changed and stepped out to see Usagi waiting, her trash and tray already put away. Umino had to stifle a chuckle she was always so 'bouncy' even in class her pencil would tap away for the both of them. He headed over and began to tell her about the rumor that they were coming out with a Sailor Scouts anime. He finally got to the part about the movie they were making to go along with the idea when they reached the school. Usagi shuddered; it was eerie to be at school that early like she was academically-inclined. She spotted Makoto and waved at the slightly overweight teen but she paused when he pulled out a gun. Her eyes widened as he brought it up and aimed at Umino. Umino was the first to scream as he knelt by Usagi's side, "Are you okay, Usagi?!"

Usagi blinked, trying to focus her vision and shook her head slowly trying to clear the ringing out and hear the voice of Umino who had pulled out a cell phone…'Didn't now he had one' and began she assumed to call for help while pressing on her stomach. She murmured feeling a tad drunk from the adrenaline still pumping her system, "Remember, Good Touch, Bad Touch…U-mi-no-kun."

One of the security guards having heard the gunshot came running up and tackled the teen to the ground wrestling away the gun.

----------------------

Mamoru's plane touch downed and the eighteen year old and checked his watch, "1:00PM, good I have time to drop off my suitcase and arrive at the Crown Arcade to have my cup of coffee and be ready for a session with Usako." He laughed to himself, "I must be going through Odango-withdrawl." He drove from the airport his bag tied to the back of his motorcycle as he rode towards his apartment not noticing the large amount of middle schoolers gossiping about the shooting at their school.

----------------------

"Usagi…" Usagi moaned and opened her eyes then seeing her parents smiled softly, "You know some how I'm taking Haruna-sensei's words more seriously the next time she tells me going to school early would be the end of the world."

The doctor came in and looked at her patient, "You woke up sooner then expected. How are you feeling, Usagi-chan?"

The moon senshi sent a smile to the doctor, "I'm feeling fine, Minuzo-sensei."

Ami's mother nodded, Good, I'm must say Usagi-chan, you were rather brave. Luckily the bullets missed anything vital. If you are as quick in healing as you were in recovering from the anesthesia you can probably leave by the end of the week, but Usagi I want you to rest."

Nodding she asked if Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were there. Her parents nodded, "I'm sure you want to talk to them without us hovering."

Her mother sent her daughter a watery smile. Usagi missed the gesture as she spoke with Minuzo-sensei, "Is Umino okay?"

Minuzo-san nodded, "He was treated for shock and released earlier today."

She smiled happy that he was okay and Ami and the others came in. Ami greeted her mother and the doctor waved, "I can tell when you girls don't want an old woman around."

Usagi waited until she was away before she broke down in tears, "I was so scared. I expect being attacked by a youma but I didn't take into account something as normal as a gun."

Minako quickly hugged the moon senshi and rubbed her back before pulling out a hair brush and loosening the girl's hair and brushing it out into long waves.

----------------

Mamoru arrived at the arcade and paused; Motoki was closing the store and was getting ready to leave the place. "What's up, Motoki? You're closing early today."

Motoki jumped up and turned the keys in his hand. "Yeah, I'm going to visit Usagi in the hospital."

Mamoru shook his head, "What happened? She fall down the stairs and twist her ankle?"

Motoki shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to see Mamoru act like a love-sick kindergartener, "She was shot at her school this morning."

The young man paused feeling his stomach drop out from under him. The bag holding the turtle he bought for Motoki dropped to the ground forgotten as he returned to his motorcycle and offering his spare to Motoki Mamoru revved the engine taking the both to the hospital.

------------------

Motoki went to the hospital gift shop to by some flowers for Usagi leaving Mamoru to walk semi-uncomfortably to the waiting room where he was told to go to the room. He stood out of sight when he heard Usagi sob, "I was so scared. I expect being attacked by a youma but I didn't take into account something as normal as a gun."

'Attack by youma, what is Odango into that she is routinely attacked by youma.'

---------------

_First chapter of my fourth non-InuYasha related fic...proud of it and I can't wait to get more into the Sailor Moon genre_

_Hey all you people at Momocon I hope I can meet ya! Yep I had a picture commission of me and Ed from FMA measuring each other (I'm short remember) and he ended up taller then me._

_Okay read and review…_


	2. Chapter 2

Channeling Sally Fields for a moment, "You like me

_**Okay dealing with stress, I've decided to change my major to sociology…what am I thinking…**_

_**Themes that are not consistent with the anime are taken from the live action series**_

--

Usagi blinked as Motoki opened the door a smile blossoming on her face when she saw the bouquet of daisies in the blonds grip. The smile quickly dropped when she saw who was accompanying him, "Hello, Motoki-onii-kun, Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru just bowed gracefully to the name, "I plan on putting a hold to our feud because after all we are in a hospital and I wouldn't care to disturb your neighbors."

Usagi felt her face flame up, "Are you suggesting that I cannot act mature enough to take our location into consideration."

The girls communicators all started to beep and Usagi received sympathetic looks as the girls all filed out and went to answer Luna's summon, leaving her alone with the baka and Motoki. She thanked the blond for the arrangement and set it on the small table beside the bed. Chiba pulled a red rose from behind his back and stuck it in Motoki's arrangement. "There. Well, Odango, you mind telling us what happened?"

Her cheeks puffed out in exasperation at that nickname. Motoki sensing a fight about to break out quickly forestalled it by turning on the television which was covering the news of the youma attack. The news anchor watched the destruction before asking in a general plea where were the sailor senshi. Usagi bit her lip nervously wondering where the girls were when the camera panned skyward and she could see the silhouettes of the four Scouts bounding towards the scene.

"There they are! But their leader, the Sailor Moon appears to not be with them. Tamaki-kun, zoom up so we can get a clearer shot of their fighting ability."

--

Usagi bit her lip as she watched the fight. She knew the girls would need Sailor Moon because of the fact that when the camera panned on the girls fighting she caught sight of Zoisite's form watching the Scouts try to subdue the youma. Mamoru had left them shortly after the news segment started citing that he had a test to review for and he wished for the bed-bound school girl to feel better. Motoki stayed telling the girl some silly stories about his day at school. Usagi made small noises but her eyes were riveted to the television while her mind whirled on how to get away from the hospital.

--

Rei grunted as the youma's whip-like arm caught her square in the chest forcing the wind to rush from her body. Minako used her whip to distract it from the downed girl, "Mercury, can you scan the thing faster?"

Ami looked up from her tapping, "I'm trying, it's just moving around too much for me to get a clear read on it."

Minako was getting her chain ready to encircle the youma when roses pierced the ground causing the youma to pause momentarily. Ami, taking advantage of the pause in movement, rapidly began scanning it but before she could get any conclusive results, the youma jumped towards the masked caped wonder. Mamoru grunted and whipped out his cane striking the youma squarely across its chest.

The youma fell back and crashed into the cameraman causing him to drop the video camera.

--

Usagi shouted as the screen became static. Motoki frowned thoughtfully, "Well that seems rather odd; wouldn't you say, Usagi? I wonder what did happen to Sailor Moon and if the others will be alright without her? But I'm sure it will all work out at the end."

Usagi nodded distractedly as she frantically tried to come up with a way to get Motoki to leave with offending him or making him suspicious, when salvation came in the form of one doctor Anderson who told Motoki that visiting hours were over and Usagi needed her rest. The Crown Arcade worker nodded and stood up after rubbing the senshi of the moon's head affectionately. "Get better, Usagi-chan, I don't know what the arcade will do without its best customer so get well soon, there's a chocolate milkshake with your name on it waiting for you."

Usagi thanked the blond gratefully and watched the blue haired doctor close the door behind the two of them and dim the lights. Once she counted to fifty in her head she gazed around the room to search for any evidence of a security system. Finding none, she gingerly stood while removing the wires and IV attached to her body, and went to the dresser where beside the daisies Motoki brought her, was her broach. She grabbed it and whispered the words for her transformation allowing for the ribbons of warm light caress her still sore body.

When the lights dimmed the champion of love and justice stood where a injured middle schooler stood just moments before. Usagi let out a squeek when the door opened and Motoki came in looking stunned, "Usagi-chan? You're Sailor Moon?"

Usagi schooled her features, "You saw? Motoki-nii-kun, you can't tell anyone, not even my friends and especially not my family."

Motoki nodded, and went over to the chair he was sitting in, "I just forgot my phone, but tomorrow we are going to have a chat over some burgers from the arcade. I can get my sister to cover my shift."

Usagi nodded she knew that eventually she would have had to tell someone other then the girls. Then with one last look at the friendly blond, she climbed to the edge of the window and leapt out in the darkness. Her steps a little slower then normal as she bounded off towards the youma fight.

--

Motoki watched the fluttering curtains as he subconsciously stuck the forgotten cellphone in his pocket before he walked away part of his mind wondering why the alarms for the now flat-lining heart monitor weren't going off. But shaking his head and continuing down the path he just attributed it to part of the magic that was Sailor Moon.

--

Dr. Anderson looked out the window of her office to see Sailor Moon hopping away into the distance. She massaged the bridge of her nose hoping that she did the right thing in disabling the machines alarms when she hooked Usagi up.

--

Sailor Moon sent a silent thanks to Ami's mother, previously the only living person outside of the scouts who knew their true identities. Ms. Anderson was chosen out of all the family members to know the truth because of her medical knowledge and her more rational demeanor made her the perfect person to provide a convincing cover story if the girls needed one. Usagi knew her family would have flipped and tried to prevent her from doing her duty. Mokoto had no living family members. Minako's family was still in England and had no desire in living in Japan. Rei's grandfather was a little zany and would have accidently let the truth slip to Rei's calculating father. He would have exploited the scouts according to a very adamant Rei. So Ami's mother was the logical choice in this.

Usagi continued her run towards the fight, ignoring the searing pain across her chest. The girls needed her, they needed Sailor Moon.

--

"I can't get a clear reading with Tuxedo Kamen fighting the youma."

A glowing tiara flew into view and stopped above of the two fighters. A golden shower of sparkles fell over the two, freezing them in place.

"Mercury, quick. Analyze the youma."

The blue-haired senshi gaped at the blonde who was supposed to have been resting at the hospital before what the moon senshi said sunk in. Ami quickly returned her typing and scanned it before shouting out to the other girls, "Its weakness is its left ankle."

Usagi recalled her tiara and turned her attention to where the camera had noticed Zoicite. She spotted the feminine looking general and jumped after him, leaving the other senshi to handle the youma.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped back from the youma and started after Zoicite as well.

Looking back, Sailor Moon was slightly surprised to see Tuxedo Kamen bounding after them. She sped up then she grabbed her tiara calling forth her attack.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Zoicite cried out as the tiara sliced his cheek, "My face! You moon bitch, I'll kill you for scratching my face!"

He brought forth his fire and shot it towards the blond, furious that the wench had managed to hurt him. Tuxedo Kamen quickly jumped in front of Sailor Moon and whirled his cane providing a barrier and protecting her. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

She nodded and caught her tiara. "Thank you, but I could have dodged that, you know."

Tuxedo Kamen grinned his crooked smile, "Yes, but I felt the need to make up for not being here these past few days."

--

_There a second chapter done for this story…I'm kinda on a roll. Ha-ha, I just can't sleep so I'm working on random stuff. I plan on one more update. _


End file.
